


Dirt and Warm Water

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 038 Dirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt and Warm Water

Lois stormed into watch tower covered in dirt, she almost looked like she’d been buried alive and that was a good guess.

“I swear, that is the last time I play Damsel in Distress, I got thrown into an open grave!” Lois muttered, mostly to herself even though Tess was a few feet away.

“The greater good and all” Tess considered patting her on the shoulder and thought better of it, the state she was in. “I remember once, I was doing recon, looking for Lex is some of the darker circles and I ended up having someone cake me in mud just so they could call me a dirty girl and clean it off.” Tess smiled somewhat reminiscently.

“God, how dark a circle was that?” Lois looked shocked.

“You don’t wanna know. But it wasn’t half bad, there’s something nice about having someone bathe you in hot water when you’re that dirty.” Tess smiled fondly.

“Really?” Lois asked.

“Mmm. There’s a bath here if you don’t believe me” Tess raised an eyebrow.

“I might just take you up on that” Lois laughed.

She had thought Tess was bluffing but ten minutes later she was soaking in warm water while Tess delicately scrubbed her skin clean.


End file.
